Speak Now
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: Sequel to Sparks Fly. Ros and Adam are getting married. Should be a two parter.


**AN: So this is a follow on from my fanfiction 'Sparks Fly'. The idea came into my head during a car journey to somewhere I cannot for the life of me remember. It is Adam and Ros's wedding. Since I adore the couple, I want to write a series of fan fictions surrounding the couple. (I also ship Ros/Lucas as well but A/R are my main OTP). (Oooh, thanks to my lovely reviewer SarahSwan7. I adore your work so much and one particular chapter of a fic gave me the idea in here for Ros's surprise, so credit goes to you on that one dear.) It seems I can only write in Starbucks when I am absolutely knackered. I got my first summer job 2 weeks ago and I am exhausted all of the time but hopefully when I go to university in 3 weeks I may have a small amount of time and inspiration to write. Please review and tell me of anything you would like to see in the Ros/Adam series and any ideas for the Ros and Charlie series of mischief, I love people giving me inspiration for stories. I will credit anyone who inspires me and give virtual cookies! Anyhow, enough of my ramblings and on with the story. *UPDATE, So after starting university I learned that it becomes practically impossible to find time to write. But I am trying….**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing! Well, not Spooks at all. I own Charlie and all my other wonderful OC's. I also stole some lines from Glee which I don't own…. Sorry but they were beautiful lines.**

 **Speak Now.**

Rosalind Myers had never been the sort of girl to dream of her wedding day. Her sister, Sally, had done that for her. Frankly, getting married and settling down had been low on her list of priorities. Yet here she was, sat in a hotel room in Central London getting 'dolled up' (as Charlie had said) for her wedding to Adam Carter. She couldn't believe this was happening but the past couple of years had been enough to make them realise how much they truly loved each other and how precious and short life was. She snapped out of her daydream as Jo came up behind her, laughing at something Charlie had said.  
Over the past couple of years, her and Jo had actually become good friends, so much so that when Adam had proposed, she had asked Jo to be one of her bridesmaids. The young woman had let out a squeal that reminded Ros of a teenage girl, and promptly hugged her, something that had actually made Ros smile.

"How are you feeling?" Jo asked as she rested her head on Ros's shoulder.

"I don't actually know." Ros replied with a small smile. She wasn't nervous about marrying Adam, that she was excited about, she was nervous that something would go wrong today.

Jo sensed how Ros was feeling. She hoped that they could avoid a disaster today as both Adam and Ros deserved a break. In the beginning, Jo hadn't been certain that the two headstrong individuals could make a relationship work but as she watched the relationship blossom, she had come to realise that her two friends and colleagues were a perfect 'fit' for one another.

Meanwhile, across the hotel, Adam was pacing the room under the watchful eyes of Malcolm and Lucas. He had asked Harry to be his best man and said person had yet to turn up. Wes was sat on the bed, blissfully unaware of his father's nerves, playing on a handheld games console.

"Where on earth is he?" Adam mumbled angrily, "It's the bride who is meant to be late not the best man."

He wasn't nervous about marrying Ros, in fact he was actually looking forward to settling down with the woman who had unknowingly mended his broken heart. After losing Fiona, he was unsure that he could ever love someone as much as he had loved her but then Ros entered his life and ended up making his whole world seem brighter. He now knew that the cold, calculating woman he had first met was certainly not the real Rosalind Myers. Ros had an amazing sense of humour and some slightly borderline obsessive tendencies regarding a fair few TV shows, fangirl was what Charlie had called her and proceeded to explain that it was a side that few saw but had been around for a very long time as TV was one of the few consistencies within her life due to the fact she was always moving for her father's work as a diplomat. She loved to dance so much and was always singing (even under her breath at work on occasion). She had an amazing way with young children, something he witnessed on a regular basis with her interactions with Wes and also with her goddaughter Lilith. To put it bluntly, once you got past her barriers and masks, Ros was a truly amazing woman who was nothing like the woman who had a reputation for being a cold hearted bitch.

His musings about his soon-to-be wife were interrupted by a knock at the door. He walked over to the door, praying that Harry was on the other side and opened it. However, he was not prepared to see who was stood beside Harry at the door.

His future father-in-law, Sir Jocelyn Myers.

"Sorry I am late," Harry said as he entered the room followed by Sir Jocelyn, "But I had a little surprise to organise for your wife-to-be and it turned out to be quite a challenge."

Adam just nodded, still in shock. He knew how much her now strained relationship with her father had affected Ros and he was hopeful that Sir Jocelyn's presence at his oldest daughter's wedding would help to renew the relationship between father and daughter.

"Does she know?" Adam finally asked, gesturing to Sir Jocelyn.

"He wanted to come speak to you first." Harry replied.

Adam nodded. He couldn't understand why exactly he was feeling so nervous about speaking to the man. He'd met the man before. However, he realised, he wasn't his soon to be father-in-law at the time of said meetings.

Adam took a deep breath, he turned to face his future father-in-law and began to explain to him why he deserved to marry his daughter.

"Sir, before you say anything know this, I love your daughter very much. I love everything about her and I plan on making sure she knows that every day for the rest of our lives together. I promise you that I will never intentionally do anything to hurt her or to make her doubt how much she means to me." He paused before continuing, "After losing my wife…Fiona, I was unsure if I would ever be able to even be involved with someone else let alone love someone as much as I loved her but then Ros came along and I realised that she is my second chance at being happy. I don't think she can ever truly understand how happy she has made me, she took someone who was believed to be broken beyond repair and fixed them. I want to spend the rest of our lives together making her as happy and as loved as she has made me."

"And me, I want to make Ros happy too." Wes piped up from the bed, "She's awesome!"

Adam smiled at his son before turning his attention back to Sir Jocelyn.

"My daughter means the world to me and I realise that I have not been the best father in the world where she is concerned but she is still my little girl. I find out that you have hurt her in any way and I will make you live to regret it. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, then I believe our 'chat' is done." Sir Jocelyn paused before turning to Harry, "What room is Rosalind in?"

Harry paused a minute before speaking, wondering if he should let the man go find his daughter alone, "She's in room 317."

Sir Jocelyn made a move towards the door, paused and turned to Harry, giving him a look as if to enquire as to whether or not he was going to accompany him.

"I think some leniency can be given since it is your daughter's wedding," Harry responded, "I doubt you'd want to miss such a huge milestone of her life."

Sir Jocelyn smiled and headed out the door in search of the room which held his eldest daughter.

He arrived at the room 5 minutes later and took a deep breath. He had cut off all contact with his daughter shortly after he had been sentenced and he deeply regretted it. He'd been angry and upset by what he had perceived as his daughter betraying him, yet during his incarceration he had come to the realisation that he had put her in an impossible position that had seen her choose between the love she had for her family and her duty to the British state. He hadn't realised how devastating his decision had been on her until Harry Pearce had shown up a few weeks prior and explained how deeply she missed her father and wished he would be there at her wedding to walk her down the aisle.  
"Not that she said it out loud of course." Harry had added.  
So with a lot of favours called in, Harry had secured a compassionate license for Sir Jocelyn to attend his eldest daughter's wedding, as a surprise for Rosalind.

He raised his hand and knocked lightly on the door, worrying slightly if he was too late to make amends with his daughter. Inside he heard the voice of his youngest daughter, Sally, saying that she'll get the door to the occupants inside the room. He heard the latch click and watched as the door swung open to reveal his daughter looking positively angelic in an aquamarine floor length bridesmaid's dress. Her light blonde hair was styled half up with the other half curled lightly, hanging loosely.

"Daddy?" Sally whispered, tears pooling in her eyes, "Come in."

He stepped into the room and watched his daughter close the door and wipe away the tears before pulling him into a hug.

"Wait till you see Rosalind daddy," She whispered, "She looks so beautiful."

As she said that, Rosalind walked round the corner blissfully unaware that her father was in the room.

"Who was at the door….?" She trailed off seeing her father in an embrace with her sister.

"Dad?" Rosalind exclaimed in shock, alerting the other occupants of the room to his presence, "How on earth…?"

"Harry Pearce called in a few favours." He responded as he was released from his daughter's embrace, he turned to properly look at his little girl standing in front of him, looking every inch of the beautiful bride he'd imagined her to be, "Couldn't miss my little girl getting married now, could I?"

Ros didn't know what to say or do, she just stood staring at him in shock. After all this time of not being in contact with her, returning her letters, ignoring her completely, here he was standing in her hotel room, on her wedding day, as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn't deeply hurt her. She wanted to scream and shout and let him know how much he had hurt her but no words came out.

"Darling, I know that I have hurt you and I can never fully express how sorry I am for my actions but I need you to know how much I regret cutting off contact with you. I put you in an impossible situation and when it didn't go the way we expected, instead of blaming myself, I blamed my wonderful, brave daughter when all she did was the right thing, just as I had always told her to do. I hope you can forgive my stupidity and allow me honour of being a part of your life again." Sir Jocelyn looked at Ros, hoping that his words would help her to begin to forgive him.

Ros continued to stare at him, tears present in her emerald eyes.

"You know, ever since your mother and I found out that we were having a daughter, I have dreamt about what my baby girl would look like on her wedding day and nothing I could have ever imagined could come close to this. You look absolutely breathtaking and I know that Adam is going to be very lucky to have such a beautiful, intelligent, mesmerising woman as his wife." Sir Jocelyn paused again and stepped closer to his daughter, "Can your fool of a father have a hug from his beautiful daughter?"

Ros nodded with a small smile and enveloped her father into a hug. She began to blink back the tears as she didn't want her make-up to be ruined before she got married. Never, during all the time Adam and herself had been planning this day, did she expect that the bridges that had been burned between her and her father could be repaired.

Just then there was another knock at the door, Sally opened it to reveal the eldest Myer's child, Phillip.

"Showtime." He said, addressing the room that they should head down to the reception room where the ceremony was going to take place. He smiled at his father and lead his mother out of the room, leaving the bridal party behind.

Sir Jocelyn held his arm out for his daughter to hold onto. Ros linked her arm with her father with a beaming smile on her face at the realisation that in just under an hour, her and Adam would be married.

The walk down to where they were to wait was done in silence except from the babbling from Lilith, the flower girl, who was fascinated by what was going on.

The moment that they arrived at the designated waiting area, Ros sat down on the available couch and took a deep breath. She mentally ran through the ceremony in her head in an effort to distract her from the nerves that were creeping up on her. She had always hated being the centre of attention and scrutiny and that was what she was about to voluntarily enter into, being watched and scrutinised by everyone in that room. However, she would do it all if it meant that she could marry the man she loved.

Time seemed to pass slowly as Ros waited for the signal that it was her turn to walk down the aisle. So far her adorable flower girl had skipped happily down the aisle, and her two beautiful bridesmaids, Bethany and Jo, had walked down the aisle on Charlie's arms, followed by Sally and now it seemed like an eternity was passing.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" her father asked as they stood outside the doors waiting.

"More than anything." Ros replied, she took a deep breath and smiled.

'Just smile and breathe' was the mantra she repeated to herself inside her head as the sound of music began and the doors opened.

She held onto her father as they began to walk down the aisle towards the man she loved more than she could ever have imagined.

Adam blinked back the tears at the sight of the woman he would soon call his wife. He couldn't believe how mesmerising Ros looked as she walked down the aisle. Her hair was pinned up out of the way, with two light curls framing her beautiful face. The veil was attached to the up-do and swept all the way down her back to the floor. The dress was breathtaking. A beautiful, off the shoulder, ivory lace gown with sweetheart neckline that clung to her figure before flaring off slightly at the knee and sweeping into a beautiful court train behind her. Her make-up was light and understated showing off her natural beauty. In her hands she held a bouquet of pale blue and white roses. She smiled and winked at him which made him smile even more brightly. Her emerald eyes sparkled with the mischief he had come to love so much and he knew that today was certainly going to be a day that he would remember for the rest of his life.

As Ros walked closer to Adam her nerves began to subside and were instead replaced by excitement and love. After everything they had been through together, she had never imagined that they would make it to this day but here they were, in front of their friends and family, the people they loved and made a vow to protect from the hidden dangers that they faced, pledging their love for one another and becoming husband and wife.

"You look so beautiful." Adam said as she finally stood before him.

Sir Jocelyn placed his daughter's hand in Adam's with a smile.

"You make sure to look after her." He whispered to Adam.

Adam nodded his head and watched as Sir Jocelyn kissed his daughter's cheek.

"I love you darling." He said with a smile.

"I love you too daddy." She replied before turning to face Adam, a bright smile on her face.

Sir Jocelyn sat down beside his wife on the front row of chairs and watched, happily, his daughter marry the man she loved.

"Dearly beloved," The officiant began, "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Adam Henry Carter to Rosalind Sarah Myers. Marriage is telling the other person that no matter what you do or how bad things get, we are still in this together. It is saying I love you because I love you and I understand that this is never going to be easy but I don't want to do it unless I have you by my side. Marriage is a way of saying that no matter what life may throw our way, I am going to be right by your side through it all and that is such a huge commitment for two people to make to one another."

The officiant paused, looked down at his notes and continued.

"For a marriage to be successful it must be built on strong foundations; love, fidelity, honesty, trust and commitment are all vital parts for a marriage to work. Adam, Ros, I can see that you two love each other very much and from what I have heard from your friends and family, your relationship is built on all these foundations and so many more. I gather that your relationship hasn't been smooth sailing but throughout all the obstacles that life has thrown your way, you have found your way back to one another and made it through. Now I gather that you have written your own vows, so Adam if you would like to start first."

Adam took a deep breath and lightly squeezed Ros's hands.

"Ros, when I met you, I had no idea how much you would end up meaning to me. The idea of us ever being together was crazy and impossible. I had recently lost the woman I loved, the mother of my child and believed I would never find love like that again but then you crashed into my life and turned my world upside down. You stood by me when I was at my worst and always had my back even when I was being unreasonable. You continued to stand by me when I pushed you away out of fear. I feared loving you because I was so scared that if I let you in, I would end up losing you and so I pushed you away and sought comfort elsewhere. I was wrong and for that I apologise. Loving you and being loved by you has made my world so much brighter. You helped me to realise that it is possible to love again after losing love. The day I had to let you go, to protect you, was one of the hardest and most painful days of my life. For over six months, I wished I could see you again and tell you how much you mean to me, to hold you close and never let you go. Then finally, you came home and I realised I had another chance, a chance to be happy. With you and Wes. We have faced unspeakable things and came out above it. I can take on the worst powers in the world with you next to me. I have seen the parts you keep hidden from the world, and they are some of the best pieces. Before you I was broken, lonely and only a fraction of what I could be, but with you I am whole. I know that this ride is not going to be easy, in fact where we are concerned, I am sure that so many more obstacles will be thrown into our path and try to tear us apart but I am going to be stood by your side, holding your hand through it all because I love you and I plan on spending the rest of our lives together making sure that you never doubt how much I love you and how much you mean to me."

Sniffles could be heard, along with the rustling of tissues, from the congregation.

The officiant gestured to Ros to begin.

"Uh wow, I thought it was the bride's vow that were meant to make everyone cry." Ros joked which earned a laugh from the people in the room.

"Adam, the day we met I never imagined that we would one day be stood here doing this. In the beginning I thought you were an easy mark, someone who was ruled by their emotions and I viewed that as a weakness, as I believed that giving into your emotions was a weakness. You taught me that giving into your emotions, even falling in love was not a sign of weakness but a sign of strength. You made me realise that work was not the be all and end all, that I could have a life outside of work and for that I am so incredibly grateful. You and Wes have become my family. You've given me a reason to look forward to going home, not to an empty house but to a loving home with a loving family waiting for me, you've given me a reason to smile. I know I am not the easiest person to love but somehow you manage it anyway. You've seen me at my worst and yet continued to be there for me. You have been by my side through the good and the bad and I know that you will continue to be by my side through whatever life may throw our way. You have believed in me when no one else would, and you have shown me how to love with passion, purity, and unconditional acceptance. I'm not sure a lifetime is long enough to return all you have given to me, but I promise the rest of my days I'll spend by your side. You are the sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person I have ever known. You make me a better person by sharing your love and allowing me to be a part of your life. I don't intend to replace Fiona, I know how much you and Wes love her and that she's always going to be a huge part of your life and I hope that she will approve of me looking after you and Wes and being a part of your family. I love you both with all that I am and all that I could be."

The officiant smiled at them before continuing.

"And now for the exchanging of rings,"

Harry handed the respective rings to the bride and groom.

"Adam." The officiant gestured.

"Ros, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my partner, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish, and to forsake all others as long as we both shall live." Adam slid the ring onto Ros's finger.

Ros looked down at the ring with a bright smile before copying her partner's actions, sliding the ring onto his finger.

"Adam I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my partner, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish, and to forsake all others as long as we both shall live."

"By the power vested in me, it is my great pleasure to announce that you are now husband and wife. Adam you may kiss your bride." The officiant said.

Adam slid his hands from Ros's and grabbed her waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss as the congregation cheered around them.

 **AN: This is the first part, I will try getting the next chapter up soon. Thank you to all who are reading this and an extra special thank you to all who review.**


End file.
